gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound
Viceport.]] The Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound exists in 1984 in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and is located just east of the Pay 'n' Spray in Viceport. After completing the mission The Audition, the player may deliver several desired vehicles (listed below) to this location for a cash reward. Once at least two vehicles have been delivered, a second Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound becomes available: The Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound for Watercraft, although none of the boats needed for this lot can be obtained until Vice Beach and environs are unlocked. In 1986, the entire impound lot no longer exists and is converted into an empty lot and a bomb shop. Car List 1 *Boxville ($500) - Vice City Print Works, Little Haiti. *Cuban Hermes ($400) - Umberto Robina's house, Little Havana and frequently driving around the city. *Oceanic ($500) - In front of Ocean View Hotel in Ocean Drive, Ocean Beach. *Polaris V8 ($700) - North of The Clymenus Suite at the roadside (the road which is a blind curve), Vice Point. It can be also found in front of all Prostitution businesses. *Pony ($400) - East of the future Malibu Club where the silo with the inscription Vice Beach is located, Vice Point. It also spawns during the mission Caught as an Act, parked by Hyman Memorial Stadium, but the only way to keep it is to allow the mission to fail. *Sanchez ($200) - Trailer-Park, Little Havana, parked in an alleyway in Little Haiti, or Light House, Ocean Beach. The bike in front of the Light House will activate a mission. Therefore the player should cancel the mission first. Also the Sanchez is parked across Midland Hotel. *Stallion ($600) - At the Ocean Drive north of the future Ocean View Hotel, Ocean Beach. Also parked in front of all Drug businesses. *Streetfighter ($300) - In front of a few stores just north of King Knuts, Downtown; also occasionally seen being driven around Car List 2 *Banshee ($600) - Mansion to the west of Ricardo Diaz's, Starfish Island. Also found in northernmost road in the map. *Cheetah ($700) - Ricardo Diaz's mansion, Starfish Island. Also can be found in front of Lance's hotel, and behind Schuman Health Care Center, and along the northern road in Starfish Island. *Comet ($500) - To the east of the main terminal in the parking lot, Escobar International Airport Also located under an apartment building near Forbes's apartment. *Freeway ($400) - Future drug factory of the Haitians, Little Haiti. Also can be obtained in front of a building in southern downtown along the road. *Mule ($600) - To the south-east of Umberto Robina's house, Little Havana *Phoenix ($700) - Twice at the Ocean Drive, and in the parking lot north of the future Malibu Club, Ocean Beach and Vice Point. *Sentinel XS ($500) - Parked at Mendez Mansion, Prawn Island. *Wintergreen ($300) - In the parking lot north of the Malibu Club, Vice Point. Car List 3 *Deluxo ($700) - InterGlobal Films (Reni Wassulmaier's contact point), Prawn Island. Also in front of Ducum Inn apartment and along Ocean Drive. *Infernus ($900) - West of the Police hideout (Bryan Forbes's contact point) in the parking lot of the huge building where in Vice City the Rockstar Games logo was, Downtown. Also parked in Lance's house in Ocean Beach. Also parked in one of the mansions in northern Starfish Island. *Maverick ($900) - Airport area, Escobar Int. Airport. Also located on the helipad north of Hyman Memorial Stadium. *PCJ-600 ($500) - Parked next to the Enforcer in Downtown Police Station and under the bridge linking Vice point and Prawn Island. These two will activate a mission, so the player should cancel them beforehand. Another one is located near the Vice Point Mall. Another PCJ-600 can be found behind Forbes's apartment. They also spawn regularly on the road in front of the 101 Bayshore Avenue safehouse. In the PS2 version of the game, an additional bike is parked on the south side of 101 Bayshore Avenue; riding it will trigger a side-mission, so allow the mission to fail (by getting of the bike for 30 seconds or driving through an orb and letting the timer run out) before taking the bike to the impound and also spawned in the Ocean Beach near the Pier 2 *Sabre ($600) - Behind the Church, Downtown. There is a second vehicle in Little Haiti. *Sparrow ($800) - Helipad, Escobar Int. Airport *Stinger ($600) - In front and back of Fire Station, Downtown. There is a third one behind Malibu Club and sometimes spawned in InterGlobal Films studio in Prawn Island besides the Deluxo *Stretch ($700) - In front of a white hotel, Ocean Beach. Watercraft List *Dinghy ($300) - Underneath the bridge that leads from Little Haiti to Leaf Links, Vice City *Jetski ($500) - To the west of InterGlobal Films, Prawn Island *Marquis ($900) - Pier at Ocean Bay Marina *Reefer ($600) - Behind of The Compound safe house, Little Haiti *Rio ($700) - Located at the pier at the VIP Terminal at Escobar International Airport *Squalo ($800) - Pier at Ocean Bay Marina. *Tropic ($700) - Northern pier, Starfish Island. *Violator ($700) - To the northeast of the golf course, and southwestern of Pay 'n' Spray, Vice Beach. Rewards *Money for every delivered vehicle *$500 for completion of each list *Free Pay 'n' Spray for completion of all four lists Trivia *In some versions of the game, the cars on the lists are prevented from spawning in traffic (unless the player is driving one) and will only spawn parked in their default locations. This is important because if the player wants to find the listed cars outside of the side mission it is recommended to complete all 4 lists. This does not appear to apply to the PS2 version of the game as most of the vehicles shown (watercraft notwithstanding) continue to spawn in traffic. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Side Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Places in Vice City Category:Import/Export pl:Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound